pokepastafandomcom-20200215-history
Frozen lost
It wasn't long ago that I got lost in these icy mountains, I was venturing out in the wilderness to find some ice pokemon to help me with my next gym. I didn't realise how far I had gotten until I looked back and the mountains I had past before all looked the same, of course I could of looked for my footsteps and make my way back but with the storm that was taking place during my hike, the snow soon covered over the dents my snow boots made. I can only imagine it's been a few days since I've been up here, I've managed to survive by eating the snow and ice as water and some dry food that's been in my backpack ever since I started my journey, in case I got lost, which now was the case. It's been hard to stay warm in this climate, some days my layers just aren't doing it due to the hail and snow storms, even when it's still and the sky is clear, it's still at freezing point. I packed extra layers but as I said, they aren't working. I've been trying to move around as much as possible so my body heat can keep generating and it gave me the time to try and call for help, but nonetheless, nothing has worked so far, I've had sleepless nights trying to get comfortable but I already reckon the frost bite has gotten to my body, stopping myself from going to sleep. I tried reading through my pokedex to see if there was anything my pokemon team could do to help, the only thing I found was what my Darumaka could do... it reads "Darumaka is a round, red Pokémon with an orange face and yellow curly eyebrows. It has three yellow ovals on its abdomen and a curvy yellow line on its back. Its paws are orange and have three digits each. It has very warm droppings, which ancient people put in their clothes to keep themselves warm". As unhygienic as it was, it was going to save my life and I had to keep feeding Darumaka as much as I could, everyone else in my team got an unfair feed and they even fought between themselves sometimes but if it was going to save us, then that's what we were going to do, the five of them avoided Darumaka, seeing him as now an enemy more than a friend like he used to be. Food is currently running tight, as I now have to resolve to eating ice and snow, hopefully I can hold on longer by eating it rather than drinking water but it's not good for warmth, as all ice and snow does is melt when exposed to heat, which ironically, Darumaka's body was currently doing, especially as a fire type. Every time I feel a harsh blow of wind flow into the cave me and my pokemon were hiding, all I can think about is that myth about the woman getting lost in the ice caps and becoming a Froslass, was it actually true. Sure, I suppose there wouldn't be the pokemon it would become but what if it was some old wive's tale? Surely if I died right here and right now, I wouldn't become a Froslass (especially since I'm not female). To keep myself occupied when I can't sleep, I read through different pokedex entries to read up some more things on different pokemon, and see if I can catch some to help me out as my days run out, that's when I came across Froslass and how it came to be the way it is, it's description was even more terrifying and even caused me to be cautious, I should probably stay away from a Froslass if I ever see one... a Glalie, too... Who knew pokemon could be so disturbing? Days have passed and I'm growing desperate, there's no more food and Darumaka isn't much help anymore, the pokemon are fighting amongst themselves and I have to break it up half the time, some of them have some violent wounds that bled heavily. I keep them in their pokeballs more often so they can be safe, Darumaka is out nearly all the time to see if he could be any extra help but it's no use, no food, no heat. I've recently heard wandering around the caves, the first time I heard it, I staggered to my feet and called out to see if any one was there, even though there was no reply, I knew someone was there. I looked around for a while but found no one, either I was hearing things from being so tired and hungry or someone was avoiding me and leaving me to die. The more the hours and days past, the more I heard those sounds from the cave, countless times I had gotten up to look but still, nobody was there until one time, while it was night and the only light I had was from my pokedex, I saw another glow come from the other side of the cave from where I was from. I slowly looked up so I wouldn't startle what was there in case it ran off and all I saw was a glowing of light blue, the epitome of what people would colour as "ice", but not only blue, I saw a light yellow, too. I squinted my eyes to see if I could see more and it appeared to be two hollow-like eyes, the shining showing a ring of purple around them. putting up more caution, I inched forward, making my way toward the figure, spotting more features as I moved closer. It's skin looked like it was made out of the silk of a kimono and at the top of it's head was something that looked like a rock, or a diamond at least. I already knew what it was as soon as I studied all it's features. it was a Froslass. I inhaled deeply without letting go and inched backward to my original position, hearing my speeding heartbeat in my ears, I tried to lower myself to the ground as slowly and as quickly as I could without being noticed. As soon as I got to the floor, I put my face first into the snow and put my hands on top of my head, slowing my breathing and keeping it as quiet as I could. Not only did I not have a pokemon out, but I also didn't have the strength to fight with the condition I was in. I didn't want to mess with a wild pokemon, especially one as dangerous as Froslass, like I had read. A few minutes past and I soon felt the presence of a being there, I stopped my breathing and waited, pretending I was dead, if so, it would leave me alone. I felt surprisingly warm, arm-like joints lifting me up by my shoulders, I swallowed and turned my head to see that the Froslass had lifted me up to my knees. Surprised that it could carry such weight at it's size, I gave it a look that left me in awe. It closed it's eyes in a way like it was smiling, a friendly gesture for something I was afraid of, I clearly judged it too quickly. "C-Can you h-help me?" I spoke, my voice bitter with cold, shivering and tiredness It looked into my eyes with it's own, the glowing still showing, shutting off for a few seconds as it blinked, no light was showing each time it did. It then nodded and let go of me, floating on it's own. It was majestic and beautiful and glowed like a gem, I stared at it like it was holding some kind of charm on me, longing to gain it's grace. I soon felt a cracking in my joints, I was so tired I was about to collapse, I would possibly die from the cold if I passed out. I moved my arms around to generate some heat but no good, the more I moved the more they cracked, it even hurt! I groaned and struggled "F-Froslass...P-Please help me and my pokemon." I called out, my quiet voice struggling It just stared at me, but now had it's arms out towards itself, looking like it was giving me something but nothing was there. I felt more pain come from my joints and soon the pain spread through out my body. I heard snaps and cracks and lost feeling in my chest and arms, I was too cold to realise but it was the snapping of my ribs and other bones. Tears formed in my eyes as I felt colder than before, surprised that, that was even possible. My tears froze, catching in my tear ducts and scrapping at my eyes like a cat's claw, I then couldn't move. My body was literally frozen and frost grew on my hands and face, travelling across to my hair and chest. I could only stare at the pokemon, which I soon saw was freezing me, breaking my limbs and freezing my body. It's eyes were no longer friendly, they were dull and dark. Instead of a glowing blue and yellow, they were now a grey and black, even it's coloured body and obi had dulled and lost it's colour by a shade. It was trying to kill me. I tried to scream out but the freezing stopped me. I felt paint from each joint as they snapped soon after, breaking nearly all the bones in my body, bit by bit, the scratching in my eyes had gotten worse as more tears formed and froze, causing them to bleed slightly. The trickling of my blood dripped on my face and froze in place, too, scratching my cheeks. I felt cold from within me, getting worse as I could feel my organs freeze and tear, My body wanted me to vomit but nothing would come, it has froze with the rest of my body and I soon was spitting chunks of bloody ice. It was freezing me inside-out and outside-in, making me cough blood that had frosted into shards, cutting my esophagus and throat as I tried to vomit it up. I probably wasn't it's only victim I was one of many, maybe thousands. I felt pain like no other as my pulse was beginning to slow down and get slower...and slower...and slo-...wer... There was nothing more of that trainer, he was soon frozen up in to a tight block of ice, all his bones thoroughly crushed, his eyes, organs and fluids frozen solid and his heart beat had stopped slowly until he was only but a statue of his former self, in a the position of a scared child. On his knees, eyes closed tight, mouth wide open and hands out in front of him. Only time would tell if he would be found again, or his pokemon for that matter, if they survived the hunger. Either way, it was too late for him to live, all his body was damaged and he would only be a lifeless corpse, murdered by a senseless creature, or in the situation, a creature full of sense. I'm not saying be afraid of all pokemon, and I'm not saying they're all evil. Soulless eyes and blood stained evil creatures do not exist in our time, but if you ever see a Froslass in the wild when you're in desperate need of help. Never, ever ask it for help Category:Pokemon Category:In-game Category:In-world